A Rose With Thorns MN
by Poke'ninja Alu
Summary: Minato and Kushina are captured by Orochimaru and now in order to protect Kushina, Minato meets nin named Arashi and now tries to figure out who Arashi. Minato's feelings- hatetrust Arashi still YAOI WARNING! Ch.3-4 VERY SMEXY kinda SM PEOPLE U HAVE BEEN WARNED *lorax impression* recc. skip ch. 3-4 if hard yaoi isn't your gig. ch. 5-up is fluff from here on out. WARNED U ARE
1. Chapter 1 Captured!

Author's note: I was very bored when I wrote this and if you don't have anything positive to say, please, just keep it to yourself. I can't draw well and drawing takes too long, so instead I write a more sensual piece. Please enjoy~ P.S. YAOI and stuff T-T This is basically what if Minato met a gay guy (Arashi) and actually they will become more of a comedic duo as the storyline progresses. Plus, I love the fanfiction of Minato in yaoi but he's either too straightforward or just... hormonal all over xD. This depicts I believe in my own opinion, Minato's real reactions and fun stuff. IN addition, I keep Kushina because well...she is very important. Also, I tend to ramble lol. Lastly, please enjoy and fair warning, I can be little dark mwahahaha.

Chapter 1

The darkness surrounded him like a veil as he felt himself floating on nothing. A searing red hot pain began in his skull, and flinching, he opened his cerulean blue eyes and was greeted with blurred vision. It only took a moment for him to focus and he saw a brick walled room with a dark chasmic ceiling held by wood beams and a metal door with three thick bars in the top half to his right. It was locked from the outside and he knew that he was in a bind. His muscles ached and he wondered how long he'd been out for. _Where…ugh…_he flinched as his side –which was bandaged—began to inflict pain upon him. He sucked in his breath, trying to focus on his condition and any possible escape methods. _Damn it…_He blew his bangs out of his eyes from habit when he was deep in thought. His hair was blonde and kinda spiky…and Kushina had often teased him about it. Kushina… he realized he didn't know where she was. He gasped and his eyes widened in panic; he tried to leap up but was instantly jolted back onto the thin bed by shackles on his hands and feet. He couldn't form hand signs due to the shortness of the chains which were tied to the bed post and in addition, he didn't have enough chain length to be able to kick or defend himself from danger if his opressor wanted to kill him. _Sh-hit…_ He began to sweat slightly. He shook his head, trying to remain calm, with his heart beating fast. He had to find Kushina! He closed his eyes and felt for her using technique taught to him by a close rather eccentric gal friend of his.

He sensed her a few rooms down, and bit his lip –she wasn't alone—as he realized there were two…no three men with her. They were guarding her from what he could tell…but he didn't like the way they were moving about her…like a pack of hungry paranhas… A sharp intake of breath as he sensed a very eerie chakra…a fourth man was there…a man with long hair…he was leaving her room –much to Minato's relief—but heading for his cell now.

Tensed, he saw the shadow pass over and the click of the key turning in the lock. His heart beat even faster and he did his best to maintain a poker face as the man with pale skin and snake-like eyes with purple markings around the eyes gazed upon him with a snideful smirk of victory. Minato wanted to speak but his words got caught in his throat. _Speak…damnit… be a man!... Don't let snake-face intimidate you!_ He tried to calm himself down. He heard the steps and found he couldn't take his eyes off of snake-face.

"Imagine my surprise…" the man started velvety toned, ''To think that Jiraiya's beloved deciple…supposedly dead for 14 years…has in fact….been alive…all this time…"

Minato shivered. It wasn't because he was shirtless though…

"Orochimaru…" Minato spat.

"Oh? Didn't Jiraiya teach you some manners?" Orochimaru said dangerously cool, taking Minato's chin and forcing Minato to look directly into Orochimaru's excited snake eyes which were a dirty gold color…and eyeing him with a deep intensity.

Minato didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Orochimaru that his memories were sealed…inside of Naruto and that he was sharing a split personality with "Sparky" his alias… Kushina had the same thing going on with her too…and his eyes widened as he heard her scream.

"Ku-Kushina!" Minato yelled panicking, struggling against Orochimaru's grip on his face. Orochimaru released Minato's chin and stood up, looking in the direction of the door.

"Relax boy…they haven't been assigned to do anything to her…as of yet…" he said with an icy gleefull tone that made Minato's skin crawl.

"I came to …bring back Sasuke to Konoha!" Minato declared.

"Oh?...you sure go out on a limb for that Fox child brat…" Orochimaru remarked coolly.

"Grrrr…." Minato clenched his teeth to stop from shooting a rude array of remarks back.

He shivered as he felt Orochimaru touch his forehead…nose..cheek…

"You're alive…" he heard Orochimaru murmur, "I already knew this as of 2 years ago…but how... it was for certain deemed that you two had perished…"

Truth was, Minato couldn't remember how he was alive either. His heart sank, was he going to become part of Orochimaru's experiments? And what about Kushina?... he had assure her safety… at least grant her some safety…

"Let her go…" he said quietly, staring bravely into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Oh?" Orochimaru crooned, stroking Minato's cheek –Minato flinched—and appearing deep in thought. "What do I get in return?"

"I'll… tell you how I managed to escape death with Kushina 12 years ago!" he declared trying to make his voice waver less.

"You're lying," Orochimaru hissed, tugging Minato's hair painfully and Minato's eyes watered.

"I'll do anything…" Minato's voice was faltering, "please let her go…"

"You know…I only need one of you to figure out this mystery…I could just kill you…and keep her… my men don't get to hold pretty women as often if you get my drift…" Orochimaru smiled at Minato menacingly and Minato felt red hot anger boiling up inside. Without planning or really thinking period, he head butted Orochimaru into the wall by the door and although his forehead hurt and his eyes watered, he had the satisfaction of seeing Orochimaru being temporarily disorientated.

"Why you…" Orochimaru's eyes flashed and before Minato could prepare for impact, he felt his airways being constricted by Orochimaru's vice-like grip.

Choking for air, Minato feebly flailed, the chains rattling as he tried to struggle against Orochimaru. Panting, He could only think about Kushina and how there was no way in hell, he could leave her here! "Ugh! Guh…"

"I've changed my mind…" Orochimaru crooned into Minato's ear suddenly.

Minato's eyes opened wide, and he coughed as he looked in the direction of the doorway—Kushina was being pushed inside by the three(not attractive but not actually unacctractive men) wearing all black, and Kushina's arms were bound behind her while her feet had shackles and she too couldn't kick to defend herself either. Her beautiful red hair was in disarray and Minato longed to hug her and tell her that they'd escape no matter what together… go back and try to think of another game plan of rescueing Sasuke.

They'd gotten captured because Minato had under-estimated some of Orochimaru's "pets" and they'd been taken out by Kojiku… one of Orochimaru's more humane experiments…but none the less deadly.

"I couldn't get near you or her before because you were undetectable when you weren't in the village…" Orochimaru sauntered over to Kushina, who, to Minato's pride, managed to wrap her chain extension of her hands and flipped over one the guards. She quickly sent the other two guards flying and had turned only to find her self flying backwards and hitting the wall by Minato's bed. He gasped as she rolled onto his bed and he couldn't touch her because of his hands being bound to the post but he did his best to shield her delicate and now unconscious form from Orochimaru who had beckoned for Kabuto to pick her up.

"No!" Minato yelled, "Don't…you dare touch her unless you want me to fucking kill you!"

"I'm so scared," Kabuto sneered amused and he picked her up like she was pillow and Minato writhed although he knew he couldn't do anything. He could hear them by the cell door whispering to each other and glancing at him. Watching Kushina being taken from his sight was just too much … too much for Minato to bear. Gritting his teeth, he knew he'd have to find a way to rescue her…and himself!

"I want you to watch…" Orochimaru said, smiling nastily, "…as those three men get a full apology with _feeling_ later this evening from her… I was going to kill you originally…but I like to see the spirit of my prey completely shatter…decipate….until nothing is left…" He leaned in and whispered menacingly into Minato's ear, "…but an empty shell…"

Minato's eyes widened, as shock of the message sunk in.

"No…" a hollow echo had taken over his tone.

"K-kill me then!" Minato's voice was constricted now with unmasked panic and pain.

"Not..Kushina…d-don't do anything…to her…" he knew how weak that sounded but he didn't know what else to say. Lost and alone…he had no back-up and he regretted the reality of his situation…he was at Orochimaru's mercy. The pain in his side from where he'd been cut by a sword throbbed and he flinched, "Nnng…" his head ache had increased ten-fold thanks to him headbutting Orochimaru and he knew he was not thinking straight anymore.

"Killing you is too easy boy…" Orochimaru crooned, " I want you to watch as I kill her…while she's in that final stage of complete and utter…ectasy.."

"No!" Minato heard an almost inhuman strangled voice like an animal's repeatedly shouting, and he wondered if it was him. He was the one sounding like a strangled animal.

"She no longer holds the demon fox…she is expendible…but you…" Orochimaru grinned nastily.

"You—what are you saying…" Minato gasped, wondering how Orochimaru knew he had the Yin half of Kyuubi sealed within himself.

Orochimaru let out a leering chuckle and Minato's heart sank. He knew…he already knew…

Minato decided he'd have no choice but to use Yin's chakra to break out, but before he could, he felt a searing jolt coarse through his body, so painful that he cried out unintentionally, "Aaaahg!"

Going limp and breathing heavily, he was stunned.

"Oh right… you and Kushina can't use chakra…thanks to that seal." Kabuto shook his head at Minato's apparent stupidity. When Kushina screamed…so that was it then… Minato panted softly, his heart rate speeding. _Damn it…._he thought, heart sinking. He averted his gaze from their direction and looked instead at the ground silently. He heard the sound of footsteps and then the door being shut and the click of the key turning in the lock. He closed his eyes feeling utterly powerless. Kushina was in danger because of him…and he had no way of saving her…no back up…and Orochimaru planned to break his spirit…as a means of amusement… Minato bit his lip so hard that it bled, and he tried to use his tongue to stop the bleeding. Coppery taste was in his mouth and he felt Yin stirr within him. Blood…he could use his blood to activate Yin… but the memory of the searing pain came back and he knew that if provoked…that technique would kill him before he could save Kushina. All he could do was wait…and see if he couldn't somehow hatch a game plan in time to save Kushina…even if it meant he'd have to die in the end.


	2. Chapter 2 Defiance

Chapter 2 MN

This is the YAOI WARNING KICKING IN

Other than the hunger and thirst he felt, he didn't know what time it was or what was going to happen to him. It felt like time was inching him by painsakenly slow…torturously so… and he'd grown tired of struggling against the chains. The pillow under his head was thin and his blanket it seemed was thread bare and the bed was so old that he wondered if it wasn't an antique. Alone in that room with nothing but a few flickering torches on the walls, Minato had no way of discerning the time of day.

Despite being unable to use his chakra, he could luckily still hone in on Kushina and although Orochimaru had threatened him earlier…it seemed as though Kushina was indeed being left alone. For how long though… Minato thought with his heart feeling like it was going to tear. He tensed every time his body seemed to relax as the thought of what Orochimaru had whispered into his ear about doing to Kushina came back again and again, replaying in his mind like a broken record. Weakly, Minato tugged at his shackled wrists but although he could move them slightly, they were not close enough for him to unseal the sealing technique Orochimaru had cast. Minato didn't know how to undo it actually, but he figured he'd figure it out if he had his hands free. "Damn…" he murmured. He heard footsteps and was startled when the door was opened by someone he didn't recognize.

The man was a little taller than Minato, and wore a the black shirt and pants like what Chuunin and Joniin wore in the Hidden Leaf, but without the vest. Minato wondered if perhaps he was here to rescue him and Kushina but he was weary when the man took out a bottle of medication. Minato tensed as he saw Kabuto come in behind the man with a tray… There was some actual decent food on a plate with a glass of water….but Minato wasn't interested despite the growling protests from his stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off the pills.

"You can't take the pills on an empty stomach…Lord Orochimaru was being…considerate in giving you this food …said it'd be easier on your stomach…there is no poison…after all, you're a special guest…" Kabuto said with a coolness that made Minato's hair stand on end.

"Those pills…what are they?..." Minato replied wearily, heart beating faster in his chest.

Without answering, Kabuto leaned on the side of the bed and using chopsticks, handled some beef with them. Minato's chest tightened and he looked away, not wanting to accept it. He felt Kabuto pinch his nose and force-feed him the meat. "Mng!… guh…" Minato wanted to struggle but his resistance was only momentary as he gave in to the rather alluring taste of the meat. He hadn't eaten in some time and Kabuto didn't have to prompt him to finish the food that was prepared for him. Minato figured he could get some strength back… store it for when he'd really need it later.

"There's a compliant guest…" Kabuto remarked softly, rather surprised at Minato's almost immediate lack of resistance to being fed.

"Since …I won't be giving in as easily to the pills…you might as well tell me what they are…" Minato said wearily.

"Fair enough…" Kabuto consented, "Lord Orochimaru said that if you want to know what the pills are…the best way to get the answer-" He leaned over Minato with one of the small oval shaped capsules in his hands and they were white with a red symbol Minato didn't have time to discern as Kabuto forced him to take it –Minato putting up more resistance this time—and then forcing the water down his throat causing Minato to cough violently and tear up, "…is by taking them!". Water that had spilled had gotten on his neck, a bit on his pillow and a little on his shoulders from when he'd turned his head to the right away from Kabuto's direction.

"Gak! Koff! Koff!" Minato had that urge to throw up and it took all his energy to force the food to stay down. He gulped for air, coughing as he felt the weight by his side of the bed be lifted. Glancing back panting softly, he saw Kabuto hand the pills back to the man and then whisper something in his ear. After that, Kabuto walked out the door, not turning back and Minato's face flitted with confused worry. "O-Oi! Where the hell are you going?"

"Oh? What I do is no business of yours…I'm just going back to Lord Orochimaru…The man is named Arashi…it matches his stormy personality if you piss him off…" Kabuto chuckled darkly. With that, he closed the door and locked it. Minato felt more alert with the man named Arashi watching him with a passive shiftless unchanging gaze that made Minato feel uncomfortable.

"So…uh...you wouldn't happen to know what those pills were…would you?" Minato asked weakly.

"They're pills to anul your chakra capabilities…inhibitors…" The man replied calmly and in a rather normal voice much to Minato's surprise. He was expecting some deep gruff gravelly voice or something a little more freaky and less normal. Minato wondered if it anulled his Yin side… his heart thumped as a thought crossed his mind… what if Orochimaru was preparing to take the Yin half of Kyuubi for himself? … No…calm down…Minato thought to himself, I don't think he has that capability…

"You are the Yin Junkuuriki…" Arashi stated to Minato's surprise, "…Lord Orochimaru has no intention of unsealing the demon fox…he knows it could kill you and he's rather set on keeping you alive…" Minato's heart sank.

"…Are you my…pill guard or something…" Minato asked tired.

"I am required to have you take one pill every 4 hours…it won't damage your digestional tract…Lord Orochimaru is a master at making various pill suppliments…" Arashi replied with that same ice cool tone.

"I'm sure he is…" Minato muttered.

Minato looked at the ceiling in silence and the time seemed to stretch out before them. After what seemed like hours and after a rather short nap, Minato decided to see if the guy would give any more information. He thought since the guy was little bit more informative than expected, the next question couldn't hurt so he asked, "Eh…what …time is it?"

"It's late afternoon…you've been in this room for two and a half days…" the man replied.

"Kushina! What about Kushina?" Minato demanded.

"Your woman …is with Orochimaru at the moment…" the man replied.

"Wh-what…" Minato began to struggle and klang. "No! no! I can't let anything happen to her! Lemme outta this you bastard!"

It only took a split second but one moment Minato was struggling and the next moment, he felt a huge weight on top of him. He gazed up at the man leaning over him with shock. "A-Arashi?"

He grimaced as he felt a cool touch on his cheek and turned his face away, heart beating so fast he felt it was sure to beat right out of his chest. "Don't do anything rash…otherwise I have permission to discipline you as I like…and you're actually cuter in person…" Arashi whispered into Minato's ear. Minato tensed and grit his teeth, averting his gaze from Arashi's.

"A-alright already…I get it so…get off….please…" he fumbled.

"….I don't like men…but you…you may be the only exception…such soft skin…" Arashi murmured not unkindly, rather…admiringly. Minato blushed feeling his manly pride taking a big freight train hit though. He was about to become Arashi's play thing if he didn't behave and so he decided to keep his mouth shut instead. Arashi got off the bed to Minato's relief and resumed standing by the door. Minato closed his eyes and tried to sense for Kushina… he couldn't sense anything. He gasped, the pill was preventing him from using any sort of mental ability! He must have made a small noise because he heard the steps coming towards his bed. "H-hey…don't come any closer!" he warned, klanging again in his feeble attempt to lean as far away as possible.

A small snicker and he felt the hand brush his cheek gently. "You really are…cuter in person," Arashi murmured, "…I could…have my way with you if I wanted to…right now…" As he said this, his hand traveled down Minato's waist and then rubbed between Minato's legs. Minato twitched in shock. "…if you raise your voice…others will hear you…I wonder what they'd say?..." Arashi crooned into Minato's ear, then licking it. Minato tried to control his breathing from becoming too irregular.

"O-Oi! St-Stop!" he quietly demanded, disleveled, scared and pissed. More klanging. He couldn't punch or kick or defend himself. Desperate, he leaned over and bit Arashi's arm with all the strength he had. Blood oozed from his bite marks and he could feel his hair being tugged at brutally but he refused to let go. The next thing he knew, the man had slipped his hand into Minato's pants and had begun stroking Minato's penis. Minato twitched, and felt like throwing up again. The hand rubbing was teasing the tip, and now rubbing the shaft slow and fast and Minato's body began to tremble. "Mggng!" he clamped down even tighter on Arashi's arm.

"You're being a bad boy Minato…" Arashi gripped Minato's penis suddenly in a vice-like grip and Minato felt a jolt go through his body. His legs began to widen unconsciously and Minato didn't have the capability to kick Arashi or even kneebutt him because whatever Arashi was doing…it was making his body funky. He trembled as he began to feel that sensation of arousal and hated the fact that he was getting a little wet. A startled jolt made him realize that Arashi was fingering his asshole. No! NO! NO! Minato thought horrified, No way! Not gonna get any there!

Still, he stubbornly refused to moan or give in to the physical pleasure his body was receiving.

"Your body…must love being touched…" Arashi whispered.

"…" Minato refused to say anything because that would mean letting go of Arashi's arm.

"…If you don't let go…I'll tell on you…and then who knows what may happen to your precious woman…" Arashi crooned into Minato's ear. Minato released Arashi who then quickly shifted back away from the bed, cradling his arm wincing slightly to Minato's satisfaction. "Damn…this may leave scarring…" he heard Arashi mutter. Minato licked his lips in front of Arashi as if to prove a point. Arashi glared but didn't make any further moves on Minato. Minato shivered and felt exposed and couldn't even shield his ¾ naked body from the perverted Arashi. His pants had been pulled down a little and he wriggled, trying to pull his pants up without hands.

He lay there in an awkward silence, trying to calm his arousal senses and thinking of all the ways he could castrate Arashi. What seemed like eons later, he awoke, startled to realize that he'd fallen asleep and then he felt Arashi lean over him again and Minato glared, and gave a little start when he felt his chin being tilted up. He realized that Arashi was holding a needle. His eyes widened.

"What kinda..what are you doing…?" Minato flustered, trying to keep calm. Arashi took a swab and swabbed by Minato's lower neck on the side.

"It's a temporary knock out formula…Lord Orochimaru just sent word that I transport you to the cell with that woman….but there will be problems if I undo your shackles and you fight me back…" Arashi responded calmly again, and he began to insert the tip of the needle into Minato's neck. Minato trembled but closed his eyes. The needle pierced and Minato gave small sharp inhale of breath, but then felt a groggy feeling come over him. His eyelids felt heavy and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 No Matter The Cost

A/N: Alright, so Chapter 3 and 4 is probably the most explicit I've ever Ahem….written lmao / but, it's also I believe one of the rare moments between Arashi and Minato where Arashi *ahem….gets his way. There will be more moments but this is the most um…dark in my opinion xD sSooooo….but after this, the intereactions will start to become more based on hurt/comfort and also friendship and less on… sex. Although, note, Arashi does take an interest in Minato and I also note that Minato is pretty sure he's straight as a post. Of course, there is always Kushina too to add to the awkward mix of fun. ;3

Oh yeah, I use the P word, the big P word a little bit because I'm sorry, but meatstick and hot rod don't work with me xD Its just so… weird to read in other fanfics; funny but nonetheless, I don't see anything wrong with calling the reproductive organ what it IS. xD

Back to the reading and enjoy!

Chapter 3

When he came to, it was to hear Kushina calling his name. "Minato!"

"K-Kushina!" his eyes opened instantly and he sat up. He looked and saw that he was no longer bound by shackles…the bandage was removed and he was surprised to see no scar…Kabuto must've healed it while he was unconcious. Now he was wearing a white undershirt which was a relief to him. Although…a strange collar of some sort was around his neck. The chain was tied to the wall. He looked across to see Kushina, in the same condition except her hands were tied behind her back. Nobody was present in the room except for them. Minato strained against the collar but was dismayed to find that it required a key of some sort. Liberated to at least move his hands and feet, Minato stretched while Kushina talked.

"Minato…I'm so glad you're alright…they had you tied down for a few days in the other room…I was worried they were doing horrible things to you!" her voice wavered but Minato could tell that she was doing her best to not cry. She looked well actually, no signs of bruising really or anything… and she must have been eating too with the same idea of storing strength. She filled him in on what happened to her and how Orochimaru had just wanted to see what she knew and how he didn't press her for details…he'd just watched her with a curious intensity for a while until she'd been taken back to this room where shortly after, she had seen Minato put into this room…although he was unconscious at the time.

Minato wanted to hug her…but knew he couldn't. He didn't have chakra at his disposal as she didn't either and they were both sitting ducks. He sighed though, at least they were together.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he grinned reassuredly. He pushed Arashi's assault on him to the back of his mind…some things were better left unsaid. He heard the door open and both he and Kushina turned to see Arashi enter with Orochimaru and Kabuto …and the three other men. Minato kept a poker face when Orochimaru eyed him.

"Well…" Orochimaru said silkily, "…it seems our guest of honor has awoken…at last."

Minato hadn't forgotten what Orochimaru had said about making him watch Kushina be beaten by the three men, and clenched his fists at his sides, knowing that if it wasn't for the fact that the collar was attached to the wall by an iron peg…he'd have ripped Orochimaru to bits by sensed this too because he made sure provoke Minato by walking right up to the point where Minato couldn't reach and stand there, sneering at Minato. Minato's eyes widened as a searing pain came from his stomach where Orochimaru punched him a split second later. "Gak!" Minato spat out some blood that traveled up his throat. Kneeling, he began to cough, bending over and breathing heavily…shocked and jilted by the pure pressure of the impact. "Ugh…" he groaned, panting.

He heard Kushina call his name panicked and then saw her get gagged in front of him. The blood rushed to his head and he swung at Orochimaru and was surprised when he was instead intercepted by Arashi who forced him into a kneeling position with his hands held firmly behind his back… He could feel them being tied with shackles. He struggled but he was disorientated. Panting he watched horrified as one of the men tried to reach and touch one of Kushina's breasts. Before he could cry out, a strange leather piece was tied around his mouth with a hole in the center where his tongue could come out…but he would be unable to bite. "Ah?" he exclaimed, eyes widening. It'd be impossible to articulate with this weird gag in his mouth. He heard Orochimaru sharply tell the men not to touch Kushina…

Orochimaru towered over Minato and leaning down, he whispered into Minato's ear, "…Do everything exactly as I say…and I'll let the woman go…she'll be knocked out and left someplace by a village south of here…safe…I have no interest in killing her and therefore…no need for her but if you decide to not do what I say…then I'll let these three men ravage her and then kill her…as planned."

Minato's pulse quickened. He eyed Orochimaru distrustfully. He bowed his head…showing his compliance. Orochimaru rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Very well…tell me…what you know about the Fourth Hokage's flash step…" he whispered into Minato's ear. Minato didn't know what to say. He'd have to sell out these techniques of Yondaime….but Kushina's life?... it was more precious.

He locked eyes with Kushina who seemed to be telling him mentally that she'd never forgive him if he traded his safety for hers. He sent her an apologetic look back… he had no choice but to obey. He didn't know the flash step actually and he did his best to let Orochimaru hear. Orochimaru surprised Minato by signaling to Arashi in response…as well as Kabuto.

"MMMPH?" Kushina tried to struggle against her opressors but Orochimaru had drugged her as well so that both she and Minato were about as harmless as a couple of kittens just declawed.

"I'm going to try this again…If you don't comply then I'll let those three men have their way with her…" Orochimaru crooned, "…but I wouldn't dream of leaving you out of the fun. If you don't tell me…I'll let Arashi have his way with you…in front of Kushina."

Minato's eyes widened and his heart beat fast. He began to sweat a little at the horrifying prospect. He looked at Kushina who replicated his expression and then averted his gaze. He didn't know the techniques and Kushina knew that as well… in other words…they both knew that things were taking a turn for the worst for Minato. Minato was surprised when Kabuto spoke up, "If I may say Lord Orochimaru…I don't think he does know any of the fourth's techniques…at least…not this half of him. He is a split personality after all and intel says the other half went to stay with the demon fox brat a while back…we have his lesser half…"

"Hmm… you could be right…alright then…I suppose we may as well kill the girl and hold onto him then…" Orochimaru said calmly, gazing back into Minato's terrified eyes. "…Although… if you do everything I tell you… to my satisfaction…then I'll let the girl go…so Minato…what will you do? Will you go all the way with a man…in front of her?" Minato stared in disbeleif and so did Kushina. The three men glanced at each other and Minato could tell they were grossed out as well. He averted his gaze from everyone, and tried to recollect himself.

"I'll be gentle…" Arashi said calmly, "…if you listen to me…that is… and Lord Orochimaru will let your woman go…" he whispered something to Orochimaru that Minato couldn't make out and then spoke to Minato again. "…We can do it in private if you'd much prefer… you won't get out of it…but you won't have to make her watch…" Minato's heart thumped. He hated the prospect…he didn't want this…but Arashi had convinced Orochimaru to let him be shamed without Kushina being forced to watch…he didn't want to leave her with the three men…

"I… I'll d-do …it…" Minato tried to articulate.

"Oh?...remember…no funny business…just do as I say…" Arashi whispered into Minato's ear.

`Minato indicated with his eyes the direction of the three men. To his relief, they were asked to leave and this must have shown because Orochimaru took Kushina with Kabuto guarding and said, "She'll be put into another room…I'll leave you two alone then…"

With that they left and Minato was left alone with Arashi who continued to gaze at him and Minato couldn't read Arashi's expression at all…he was passive and his eyes showed no sign of any emotion. Arashi took a step towards Minato and Minato instinctively backed away, flattening himself against the wall. He tried to stop his legs from shaking but the prospect of what was about to happen to him loomed iron hot in his mind. His hands were still shackled behind his back and he couldn't speak very well…and he knew if he resisted he'd be risking Kushina's safety.

"I'm going to undo your shackles… hold still," Arashi said quietly, and to Minato's surprise, he undid Minato's wrists so that he could move his hands freely again. Next, Arashi leaned into Minato's face and brushed Minato's hair behind Minato's ear. Minato winced and felt his legs finally buckle from the reality of his situation. He felt Arashi keep him from buckling to the ground and he gripped Arashi's clothing instinctively so that he could support himself.

"I can't…" he indicated to his mouth and Arashi raised his eyebrows.

"Hm, you bit me once before…I'm just taking a pre-caution although…" He stroked Minato's cheek and gazed deeply into Minato's blue eyes that were gleaming with a fighter spirit, "…this time I have a trump card…and if you don't go through with this…then your woman dies…" He undid Minato's mouth gag and said, "…I wonder if you're a good kisser…"

Minato felt his face flush. "What satisfaction is there…wouldn't it be better to just beat me up…" he asked wearily.

"Well there was that…" Arashi said, walking away from Minato, "but then I proposed the idea that if you get beat up…you're a matyr dying for the greater good..but if you were forced to do something that would break you, psychologically of course…then…it'd be more entertaining…"

Minato stood back as far as the chain allowed. Arashi glanced at Minato's grappling with defending his pride versus taking one for the team as Arashi described it. He smiled and Minato clenched his fists at his sides, "J-just do it already then…" he relaxed his muscles and let his hands dangle and to Arashi's amusement, Minato wasn't trembling at all…at least not that much.

"Oh Minato…you're really…a diamond in the rough…" Arashi surprised Minato as he pushed him down, leaning over him to prove his dominance. "…I wonder what great moans will come from the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha…I'm shivering with anticipation…"

Minato didn't know how to tell this guy that he wasn't really the fourth…or at least that the fourth side of him wasn't around. Arashi leaned in and Minato knew he was going in for a kiss. No way! Minato turned his head away and used his hands to try to push Arashi off. Arashi was surprised at being toppled but merely laughed, dusting himself off at Minato who had hopped back to his feet and stumbled against the wall as far as the chain leash extended. "I-I can't…if you're going…to do that…then d-do it…I'm not a woman damn it…don't be gentle on my account…" he said, hoping that Arashi couldn't catch his voice quivering.

Arashi could in fact catch it, and before Minato could react, he found himself pinned down by a shadow clone of Arashi's while Arashi spread Minato's legs apart. Minato trembled and gasped, "o-Oi! Wh-what.-" but the other Arashi kissed Minato, and began to deeply kiss him while he tried to flail and resist. Arashi's tongue was inside Minato's mouth, probing Minato's own tongue into action despite Minato's protests, and Minato tried to gasp for air as some of his saliva began to run down the side of his mouth from the intensity of Arashi's kisses.

"Mmph! Nn—nnn….mnmm…." Minato struggled but knew that if he fought seriously, Kushina would be the one to pay for his mistakes. There was no way he could enjoy this though and he felt humiliated at this feeling of being dominated by the enemy…in this manner… It's true if he was just being punched around he could take that and know he was being a man…a valiant ninja against evil…but not this…his body trembled as he felt Arashi's clone begin to fondle his nipples and Minato tried to Push Arashi's clone off weakly while Arashi was beginning to run his index finger up and down Minato's half erect penis.

"MNNnnn-"

"It feels good doesn't it?" Arashi crooned.

"Nnng-guh-nnmm-"

"I want to kiss him next…hold his legs for me will you?" Minato felt Arashi's clone's lips leave his own and he gasped for air, heart pounding, and coughed a little. He felt the weight shift as Arashi's clone held Minato's legs spread apart, with Minato's pants half off and his underwear was being slid off as well. Minato felt his chin lifted up again and in the next moment, Arashi was probing Minato's tongue with his own and Minato's mouth began to tingle. Minato flared, not wanting to be the one to be utterly dominated, he fought back just as hard with his own tongue and the intense kiss became more of a tongue war.

He was satisfied to see Arashi break away first-a little surprised- and wipe his mouth of the saliva. "Hm, you're not a bad kisser…" he leaned over and Minato's eyes widened as Arashi took off his pants to show his own penis. Minato's heart pounded and he felt like he was ready to throw up again. Arashi's clone cursed as Minato's penis went limp from the mental fear of what was going to happen came over him.

"We can't have that Minato…you have to make me feel good, so that I can make you feel good…" Arashi crooned, and he and his clone forced Minato into a kneeling position and Minato knew what was coming. His mouth was clenched shut but he could feel it, warm, pulsing…wet with pre-sexual juices…and he was supposed to fit that thing into his mouth and suck it. Relunctant but thinking of Kushina's safety as coming first, Minato opened his mouth a little and Arashi took this chance to deep throat Minato right away and Minato gagged and began to cough but was forced to wrap his tongue around, to lick…to suck…the juices were in his mouth and Arashi wanted him to not waste any of it. Forced to do as he was told for fear of harming Kushina's safety, Minato continued to suck on Arashi's dick until he suddenly felt a lot of white stuff come shooting rapidly into his mouth and he did his best to not throw up as he gulped as much of it as he could, down but there was too much and he began to choke. He felt Arashi's dick exit and he leaned over and began coughing and trembled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve…disgusted at what he had had to do.

"Not bad for a first timer…but you didn't listen to me…you let some get away…" and Arashi licked Minato's lips, and coaxed Minato's mouth open and slowly Minato felt himself being pushed down again as Arashi kissed Minato intensely. Minato gripped Arashi's back with all his strength, refusing to give in to the hands that now teased his erect penis again. His own juices were beginning to flow more and Minato did his best to resist. Arashi beckoned to his clone and Minato felt himself being held by the arms by Arashi while Arashi's clone leaned between Minato's legs and Minato gasped.

"W-wait a moment!" Minato yelled, panicking, "D-don't…not that!..." but his outburst was ignored and Minato felt a warm mouth lick and tease his own penis and trembled. "Ugh…." He groaned, "I…no….sto—…op…." He began to pant a little for the first time as a strange sense began to flow through him. His legs twitched and he gripped Arashi's arms as he felt his nipples being fondled and pulled while Arashi's clone kept his legs spread apart and sucked him off. Trembling, Minato did his best to resist.

"Oh no, you mustn't hold it in…" Arashi whispered softly into Minato's ear, "…I want to hear your moans…you losing control in this heat…" he pinched Minato's nipples and Minato twitched, clenching his teeth.

"!..."

"No…you don't want anything to happen to that woman right?..." Arashi murmured into his ear. Minato's eyes widened, and he looked away with his face expressionless.

"Nng…" Minato began to pant as he could feel himself being more and more provoked into arousal. He couldn't resist them, and he knew that if he didn't satisfy this guy then Kushina…He felt another twinge as his nipples were being pinched now at the same time. "ow!" Minato groaned, trembling in Arashi's arms while Arashi's clone continued to suck him off.

"You've been good at resisting pleasure for this long…" Arashi stroked Minato's bangs out his eyes and Minato glared at Arashi with a fierce intensity, "…I'll break that spirit of yours though…but first…" Minato felt something poke his asshole and he flinched.

"H-hey!" Minato's voice wavered, "I-I'll do anything else…just please …not there…."

Arashi was taken aback by how small Minato's voice had gotten and he snapped his fingers as his clone poofed. It was just Minato and Arashi now and Minato wondered if perhaps this guy was listening. "Anything else I say?" Arashi asked, pushing Minato against the wall and rubbing his penis by Minato's cheek. Minato knew what it was that Arashi wanted…and so he took Arashi's dick into his mouth and began to suck on it again. Arashi gripped Minato's hair and began to thrust enthusiastically into Minato's mouth. Minato's heart was racing and his eyes began to tear up as Arashi shot another load deeper into Minato's throat than the first time. Gaking, he forced himself to drink it all and Arashi pulled Minato's mouth away just as Minato was getting the urge to throw up. It only took a second but Minato did in fact throw up.

Groaning and clutching his stomach, Minato curled up on the ground, trembling, feeling completely humiliated as a mixture of Arashi's cum and some of the food he'd been given ended up on the ground by Arashi's feet. Minato panted and waited for Arashi to respond. His stomach tightened. He felt light headed and heavy at the same time. His body felt aroused and insufficiently satisfied and he'd just puked up another guy's cum by the guy's feet. …things were not looking good.

Arashi looked at Minato who was doing his best to keep a poker face as he got to his feet unsteadily and leaned against the wall. "Ughn…" Minato groaned, sliding down weakly and leaning against the wall. He covered his penis feeling humiliated and the heat flushed to his face. He wasn't making eye contact with Arashi and Arashi knew that Minato was expecting him to call off the deal. Arashi stepped over to Minato and Arashi saw Minato's body tremble a little more the closer he got. He squatted down in front of Minato and lifted Minato's chin with his hand and gazed right into Minato's eyes that were still a piercing blue despite the humiliation that he was experiencing.

Minato was still averting his eyes and Arashi couldn't help but find that amusing…and cute. He grinned and Minato knew that he was going to get it for throwing up. "I- I didn't mean to…" he started lamely but Arashi held a finger to his Minato's lips, shushing him.

"I'm not mad… I was the one pushing you past your limit… the fault lies with me. Still… why do you go so far…for that woman?" Arashi was curious. Minato's face flickered with confusion and worry.

"What's it to you?..." he asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, nothing…I'm just amazed that you'd throw away your pride for a woman, that's all…" Arashi leaned in close to Minato's face and began to prod Minato's mouth open again with his own. Minato gave a little start but other than a twitch and light trembling, he didn't fight Arashi off as Arashi began to expertly lick the sensative spots in Minato's mouth. Some of his upchuck was lingering in his mouth but Arashi didn't care about that. It was all the same to him anyways… he wasn't grossed out in fact, he found it alluring and he loved how even though Minato couldn't fight back because of the deal, Minato still gripped him in a weak means of sending the message that he wouldn't submit himself emotionally….even if pysically…Arashi's hand traveled to Minato's asshole and he fingered it, and felt light headed the next second as he felt himself flying through the air and hitting the ground with a loud oof. Shaking his head, he felt his jaw –bruised but not badly hurt, and - the worst he had was a cut lip, andhe spit someof the blood off to the side. He got to his feet, dusting himself off, to see Minato, eyes averted only after he made eye contact, and saw to his satisfaction that the physchological challenge was finally making itself well known.

Minato's heart was pounding and he knew that Arashi knew that he was grappling with the inevitable. The sooner this was done, the sooner Kushina would be released…Minato knew the terms and he fumbled with trying to think of something to say so that Arashi wouldn't change his mind and call off the deal. Arashi wiped his mouth and finally smiled at Minato in a way that made Minato's hair stand up on his neck.

"Very well…I won't have sex with you…yet…" Arashi said, walking over to Minato and in one fluid moment, Minato was lying on his back on the ground and Arashi leaned in and said in a warning tone, "…Do not fight me back in any way on this…or else. If that's understood, then say, 'yes master,'…"

Minato glared at Arashi and Arashi gave him a menacing look and Minato knew that he was cornered. Averting his gaze, Minato murmured, "Yes…Master…"

"Good…now as punishment for punching me in the face, I won't break off the contract as long as you do everything as I say…capiche?" Arashi said calmly.

Minato nodded curtly.

"Very well…" Arashi got off of Minato and left the room. Minato scrambled for his pants and quickly got dressed. A twinge reminded him that he still hadn't cum yet and he leaned against the wall. Nothing but cold water would be able to calm it down and he didn't have any.

"Sh-shit…" Minato slid down and sat on the ground, staring blankly across at where Kushina had originally been chained when he'd first entered the room. He wondered why that guy had just left and shook his head, he didn't want to know. He had a feeling that guy would be back but he didn't want to give Arashi the satisfaction of making him cum. Minato knew that it wasn't good for his body to be on the verge of bursting but be unable to. Sliding his penis out, Minato quickly rubbed it, feeling his face flush from the embarrassment. He let escape a small moan of satisfaction as he finally released and panting slightly, he held up one of his hands, gazing blankly at the wet cum. He heard the door open just then and he scrambled to quickly pull his pants up but Arashi was too fast. His hand was gripped tightly and Arashi whistled as he felt Minato's penis.

"Oh?... you couldn't hold it long enough for me to get back?... or you didn't want to give me that satisfaction?" he licked Minato's fingers as Minato flinched but didn't fight back. Arashi could clearly see that Minato had enough pride to not want to cum in front of him and had actually suceeded in doing it without him around. Arashi grinned, "…I hope you're ready for the round #2…"


	4. Chapter 4 Minato's determination!

A/N I'm so sorry guys…I can't take chapter 3 and 4 too seriously…god my mind is perverted x'D … but basically the reason for Arashi's forcefulness will be explained in chapter 5. Arashi himself is not actually a bad guy…it's just that his self control is tested when he's with Minato because Minato obliviously does little kawaii things that makes Arashi's heart go thump. But yeah, there is actual plot to this tornado of perveted oddities. Chapter 5 is where the escape happens and the story finally moves on back to the hidden leaf. ^.^; I um…wow…0/0 this fanfic started off really erotic …. Much more intense then I originally planned … *laughs when feels awkward quite a lot* Ok, sorry for my ramblings, heres to MinaxRashixKushi. Forgot ot mention, Arashi is my original character dude. Minato's mentor or female teacher he mentions is actually Ju-chan. (another main character)Ju-chan is the same age as Naruto (now) and you'll learn more about her further into the story. Why am I talking so much? I just want to doublycheck to make sure that readers and fellow yaoi minato x whoever lmao know that although the beginning is *ahem* dark, erotic, and um….very very…perverted… chapter 5 is where it softens up. ^w^;;;;;;; Sorry but like Naruto, Minato screams UKE! xD… I mean, if Naruto and Minato were shipped, I'd say Minato is the Uke handsdown. Why? Because Naruto inherited Kushina's dominating factor over Minato xD bwahaha. Ok, done rambling…enjoy and um…. If you want, you can skip to chapter 5 this chapter along with the last one should be rated M+ x'D….. the main storyline though kicks in, I swear in chapter 5 x'D…. *selfconcious erotica writer* lmao… before Minato I had no idea I could write like this rofl… Quick SUMAARY OF THIS CHAPTer for those WHO ARE SKIPPING TO chapter 5.

Minato and Arashi have sex. But not before Minatos bladder beats his erection….yeah perverted. Nuff said. NOW for the next chapter x'D. When I read other yaoi, if it is really really perverted or rather awkward, I tend to laugh and um… ramble, like now. I'm ramlbing. Yep. Ok. Yeah. CHAPTER 5 X'D…It gets dialed down to bromedy. That's where the bromedy begins and the intenseness will lay low for some time while character and plot development ensues ^_^; Alright, well, for those of you brave enough to read my concoction of boredom/perversenessness… Chapter 4. BUT I probably should warn to not read if you have delicate eyes…or are delicate or….IDK x'D Me. Stop rambling . now.

Chapter 4

Minato saw him take out a weird small device and felt a jolt. It was a sex toy… His face flickered with recognition and Arashi smiled nastily. Minato's heart pounded, "Wh-what…"

"Minato, get on all fours and raise your ass for me…" Arashi ordered and Minato began to tremble. He didn't want to…he didn't.

Slowly, he did as he was told and felt his pants being pulled down again. Minato felt the fingering again and although he twitched, this time he clenched his teeth, and his fists, and forced himself to not react. The fingers traced his hole and then he felt an index finger slowly wiggle and then he felt Arashi's other hand fondling his nipples again. Minato gave a little gasp from surprise and felt his penis begin to twitch again…to become aroused.

"Moan Minato…don't hold it in…when it feels good…" He could feel Arashi's touch heating up his body, "I want you to tell me…" and Minato exhaled sharply as a felt something being shoved into his asshole and it felt small but ovular. He could feel an extension hanging out from it and bit his lip so hard that it bled. Tasting his own blood in his mouth was a reminder that he was powerless to protect himself… He had todo this, it was the only way to save Kushina.

"I'm going to start you on beginner's…let's see how you like this…~" Arashi crooned and Minato's body gave out and he fell on his stomach gasping as he felt the vibrator, resonating within his ass, and it felt gross.

"It's a good thing you had broth for lunch yesterday…it'd be problematic if you needed to take a shit during this…" Arashi remarked. He watched as Minato rolled over onto his side and panted, trying not to succuumb to the device. His face was contorted into pain, a little pain it seemed like, and Arashi wanted to push him a little further. He adjusted the vibrator so that it would hit what Arashi took to be Minato's good spot. Sure enough, Minato's face changed and his cheeks flushed more profusely when the vibrator began hitting the spot more.

"Hnnn…nnnn…gghhhnnn…." Minato moaned between clenched teeth, and he gripped his sleeve in his mouth and bit into it furiously to stop himself from moaning out loud. Arashi smiled amused at Minato's cute display and turned the vibrator up to medium high and this sudden change caused Minato's body to give a surprised jolt and he began trembling more. Arashi sat back and Minato began to pant more as he felt more aroused.

"Now…I want you to touch yourself…" Arashi said quietly.

Minato panting, looked at Arashi like he was insane.

"Wh-..what…you can't…be…seri-aaaaaaaah!" Minato was stopped as Arashi turned the vibrator up and Minato bit into his sleeve again, while his whole body was trembling and it felt like the vibrator was moving against the sensative spot over and over again at a faster rate. Minato hadn't given a full out moan until Arashi had turned the vibrator to full power and now he writhed on the ground, trying to hold in the moans that escaped from time to time depending on how much Arashi teased him.

"That's the first time you moaned so loud… that was cute… see? You're feeling good…the vibrator is on to full power, so I want you to touch yourself now while feeling that pleasure…" Arashi ordered Minato calmly and Minato couldn't believe it.

"Hnn….nnnnnng….gnhnnnnn…." He clenched his teeth but with shaky hands, he touched his penis and began to rub it. Arashi told him to stop and began to put something else on Minato. Trembling he could feel himself slipping into pleasure. Arashi had applied another vibrator to the tip and told Minato not to touch it and so Minato was forced to endure with a vibrator in his ass and one on his penis, while touching himself in front of Arashi.

"Well…I'd just say you're ready to come again…" Arashi said coolly, but then he tied a leather strap around the base of Minato's penis, "…but you're restricted… not until I'm satisfied."

Tears began to form in Minato's eyes from the mixed pain and pleasure and he could feel himself sinking deeper towards pure ectasy but he still struggled against succummbing completely. "St-oop! Sto-OP!...hmmmn…ghhhaahnng…ghnnnnn….nnnnhn…." He tried to supress the moans. His face was burning and his penis was twitching…strained against the inability to ejaculate. Minato also began to feel another sensation…he groaned as he realized…he had to go urinate. NO way was Minato letting Arashi know he had to pee. He began to feel pain as he couldn't release and that in addition to having to pee made him squirm even more. He had to pee or else his bladder would explode. Minato hadn't noticed that tears were running down his face until Arashi began to brush them away.

"Hey, I'm so good that I'm making you cry?" Arashi grinned devilishly at Minato and Minato was already having trouble with thinking straight.

"Hah, don't bet on that…" he flared inadvertently. Oh no…he thought, it's…I can't…

He willed himself to not pee and was just sucessful when Arashi spread Minato's legs and began to suck on Minato's penis again. Arashi had removed the vibrator from the penis tip so that he could suck it and now Minato could feel himself losing control again. For the first time, Minato let out an arousing honest moan and then he panted, Arashi vacuum sucking him. "N-no…wait..d-oon't…ah…ahh…..hah….aaaaaaaaahhhhhhng~!" He could feel it, warm and wet and he closed his eyes and shuddered.

Arashi drew back instantly gacking from accidentally drinking some of Minato's urine and the rest sprayed in Arashi's general direction. This would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that Minato was terrified that the deal was off for sure now. Arashi wiped his mouth and his face contorted from surprise and disgust. Minato gazed at Arashi half in a daze, the vibrator in his ass still making it near impossible to move and continued to pant. He saw Arashi loom over him and closed his eyes, the tears falling more now, waiting for Arashi to call it off and have what Minato went through be for nothing.

"So…you were warning me about urinating…I should've listened but you know…you should tell me when it's something important like that," Arashi gripped Minato's chin and leaned in, glaring at him, "…otherwise I"ll think you were doing it intentionally."

Minato had to bite his tongue to stop himself from retaliating heatedly.

"…I…" Minato faltered and became silent, panting and writhing a little bit.

"Alright…I want you to say, 'please let me cum Arashi-sama'" Arashi whispered into Minato's ear. Minato eyed Arashi with evident hatred and Arashi grinned, "Oh no, not with that face…tell me in a more…feminite way…beg me like a woman…Mina-chan…"

"Deal…isn't…off?" Minato inquired.

"Hell no…and miss out on this? No Mina-chan…this deal is still valid…as long as you do as I say…and other than some minor mishaps…you have been doing what I wanted…reluctantly of course and with a rebelious flare…but…A man can only be pushed so far you know…I want to see your spirit break…and I know how." Arashi crooned.

Minato was reaching his tolerance limit and he knew that if he snapped the deal would be off. In addition, his penis still hurt from being unable to ejaculate and he decided he'd just parrot whatever it was this son of a bitch wanted him to say for the hell of it," Ple-please… Let me cum…Ara-shi sa-ma?" and he gave an alluring smile in Arashi's direction that totally took Arashi completely by surprise to be winked at by a guy that was supposedly being humiliated and broken at the moment. Minato saw Arashi blush genuinely for the first time and realized that the guy was probly in his early 20's…he was still a kid!

Minato masked his feelings as a thought began to form. Arashi was constantly teasing him…but maybe…he could retaliate but make it so it fit within the contract… Arashi sensed something shift in Minato's behaviour and clucked his tongue.

"Don't go getting any ideas…you look like this is about to burst," he tapped Minato's penis and whatever thoughts Minato had been in were shattered in a second as Minato twitched, letting out a small gasp. "I'll release it…but when I make you cum this time…I want to see your sexy face…and hear your sexy voice moan like a woman…"

Minato shivered and trembled, clenching his teeth again. He could feel it building up, and he knew that as soon as the leather strap was taken off, he would cum at the lightest touch. He didn't want to show his cumming face or moan or anything in front of this guy but considering all he'd just been through…he remained submerged from total ectasy as Arashi slowly, teasingly, undid the leather strap and then spread Minato's legs far apart, and Minato lay on his back since that was what Arashi wanted and Arashi leaned in and said, "I want to taste your fine juices Mina-chan~" and Minato blushed.

"Id-idiot!" he groaned, and Arashi smiled, and then licked Minato's tip. Minato could feel it shooting out, warm, wet and it was such a relieving feeling and he moaned without any second thoughts, body trembling, and he saw Arashi drink all of his cum and then lean in to Minato's face and Minato was surprised to find cum still in Arashi's mouth—Arashi was passing it to him via mouth! "Ughnmmm… ?...!" Minato swallowed his own cum and shivered. Arashi stroked Minato's cheek while Minato panted, and his eyes watered again.

"What's it like…getting a taste of your own medicine?" Arashi said coolly, kissing Minato's neck and traveling to his nipples where he proceeded to lick and nip them while Minato trembled and Arashi warned, "Push me away….or do anything violent…you know the rest…" and then he extracted the vibrator from Minato's ass and Minato moaned as it exited. His face turned beet red and he tried to look at anything except Arashi, in disbelief at the pitiful sound he'd just made. "Mina-chan…you're so sexy…" Arashi whispered and before Minato could say anything, Arashi leaned in and kissed Minato very passionately on the lips. He stuck his tongue in and probed Minato's again and Minato tried having another tongue battle but this time, Arashi knew Minato's trick and he countered by hitting a new pleasure spot—the roof of Minato's mouth—and causing Minato get hard again.

Minato could feel Arashi overpowering him and his heart pounded eradictly. "Mnn…nmm….mmnnmm…"

"The vibrator should've done a good job…" Minato felt himself being pushed onto his stomach into the submissive doggy pose and his face flushed embarrassed.

"Wh-what the hell! H-hey-ey…." He gasped as he felt two fingers rubbing inside his anus and he shivered. "H-hurts…damnit…" he moaned, as he felt something being inserted by the tip. It was soft and hot and wet…Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"Nothing beats the real thing…" and with that, Arashi shoved his penis into Minato's ass and Minato let loose a loud uncontainable moan of pleasure and pain as Arashi began to thrust inside. "Like a girl Mina-chan…moan like a woman, heh…"

"Ahhh haah..haaahhhhhhnnnnnnnm~" Panting and gasping, Minato gripped Arashi's back with his remaining strength, feeling Arashi's dick slide inside his ass and feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure, he couldn't speak and he felt humiliated because he didn't want to moan like a woman…he was a guy.. it was bad enough that he was the one on the receiving end. He grit his teeth and Arashi knew that the clinging was Minato's feeble way of saying he wouldn't give in. On his back and looking up at Arashi, Minato wanted to fight back so bad. Just a little more…he panted, knowing that it would soon be over. After he did what Arashi wanted…Kushina would be released and then Minato could go back to using full force to defend himself against Arashi—as much as he could without any chakra anyhow. "Ah~…look, you've swallowed me all the way up to the hilt…"

Minato clenched his teeth as tears slid down his cheeks from the pain, "Guh…huh…hgn…gah…ah…..ah…..ahh!...guh…" he trembled and felt himself slipping into a white world. He felt Arashi's lips press against him and was too weak to fight back and he succumbed, allowing Arashi to tease his nipples, lick his neck and proceed to thrusting with even more vigor as Minato's ability to supress his whimperings became less and less doable. Minato panted and felt himself tighten around Arashi's penis.

"Whoa, whoa, loosen up Mina-chan…you'll bite my dick off with your asshole otherwise," Arashi said calmly, and decided to help Minato loosen up a bit more by continueing to search for sensative spots on Minato's body to tease. He licked one of Minato's ears again and Minato gave a little gasp and to Arashi's satisfaction, it seemed like Minato was responding positively to the fondling.

Minato's whole body felt hot and he had a hot wet pulsing dick in his ass, hitting against his pleasure spot that he didn't even think he had and yet he wouldn't give Arashi the satisfaction of breaking his spirit. Arashi must've known this because he made Minato go into the dog position again and he did this without exiting at all so Minato felt the shift and his own penis twitched as he felt his mouth being explored with overwhelming vitality. Minato couldn't hold it in anymore and as he came, he felt Arashi release inside and gasped. "Haaaaaaahhhn…" he moaned as he felt hot semen seeping inside his anus. There was so much of it shooting down and he wondered as he shifted in between concious and unconcious, if this is what it felt like for a woman getting pregnant. He was always respective to women but now he felt like he had a better understanding of what it must feel like to be raped and have the opressor cum inside without permission.

"Who…said…you could…come inside…" Minato panted weakly.

Arashi stroked Minato's cheek again—an odd habit Minato noticed—and then kissed Minato with a foreign gentleness. "It feels really good inside you Mina-chan…couldn't resist…"

Minato gave a jolt as Arashi took out his penis and Minato could feel warm semen running down his legs from his anus. "Uhn…" he moaned quietly and Arashi overheard, and before Minato could react, he could feel Arashi pressing into him again. "Wha-we just did it…" Minato panted confused and disorientated.

"The deal was that the woman would go free once you've satisfied my conditions…" Arashi reminded him, "Well…I want to do it with you at least 2-3 more times….or until you can't stand up for a week…" He kissed one of Minato's nipples and then began to nibble on it, causing Minato to tremble again and Minato weakly clung to Arashi because he didn't know how much time had passed but he knew that by this time…his body and his pride had been through the mill. He could feel Arashi entering him again and he cried out from the pain but Arashi tweaked his nipples and everywhere he touched, Minato felt enflamed. As Arashi began to have anal sex with Minato agaiin, Minato found it increasingly difficult to not moan as little as possible. "I'm gonna fill you up…" Arashi whispered into Minato's ear.

"…!" Minato felt it again, and he came as Arashi did. Feeling his anus was filled more than the first time, Minato began to feel the contractions more rapidly. His chest and the ground was covered by his own semen and Arashi's was dripping and trickling down Minato's legs.

"You've come twice now…but you haven't felt an orgasm yet…have you?" Arashi whispered into Minato's flushed ear, "Although, you're tightening in shorter bursts around me…so it seems you're close to an orgasm…"

Minato clutched to Arashi's back, digging his fingernails into Arashi's back, his eyes closed, the tears trickling down, his face a mixture of pain and arousal, and Arashi knew that Minato was close to fainting. Arashi couldn't help but see just how far Minato could be pushed before fainting and so he entered Minato for the third time, although by this point Minato was no more than silly putty in his hands, and he began to thrust into Minato's warm and tight ass. "So…good…" he heard Minato pant and he looked startled to see a half glazed expression pass over Minato's face. Arashi was stunned.

A small smile formed and he leaned in and kissed Minato on the forehead. "It seems…you're most honest when you're barely concious…" He could hear Minato's rapid heartbeat, and feel Minato's weak child-like grip loosen on him. With one final thrust, he could feel Minato orgasming as he came inside Minato's anus for the third time. Minato moaned in a sexy way and Arashi felt Minato's grip loosen until his hands fell to his sides, and Minato barely concious, weakly panted. Arashi wanted to push Minato more because he'd never seen such pervervearance before…not to mention Minato's alluring blue eyes that even though he'd been through so much, his eyes still gleamed with an indestructible attitude. Arashi had planned on humiliating him and breaking his spirit to see how far he'd go for that woman but now…Arashi wanted to monopolize him. He decided to extend the deadline for the contract…if he was to break Minato's spirit, he'd need more than one day.

Minato felt the last dregs of strength slip away and as the pain and pleasure mixed together, Minato faded into his unconcious where it seemed the pain dissapeared. Arashi held Minato in his arms, he'd exited already, and he brushed some of Minato's bangs out of his eyes. He would have to report to Lord Orochimaru about Minato and so Arashi devised a good plan that would allow him to keep Minato as his play thing…just a little bit longer. "Things…are just heating up…Mina-chan…"


	5. Chapter 5 Arashi: man of many faces

A/N : Well…here's chapter 5. I like this chapter the most because Minato and Arashi are just beginning to actually establish a relationship (basically Minato hates Arashi but you know how it goes, hate can turn to affection of any level.) *ahem. Also, just realized, there will be hints dropped at fluff MinaKaka and one ACCIDENTAL light MinaNaru later on. JUST HEADS UP for my readers. … I think my writing scares people… TTATT I apologize.. if I didn't have I'd go mad xD It's a wondeful sight. ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS continue radeading xD

Chapter 5

Minato felt pained as he slowly came to. He could hear Kushina's voice echoeing and when he opened his eyes, it was to see her leaning over him. His eyes snapped open from shock and he tried scooching back but she grabbed him and hugged him tight. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a black longsleeved shirt and pants and he still had a collar around his neck attached to a peg in the wall but that the room itself felt different. Kushina wore a black dress with a rather nice sweater and her hair was groomed. Minato smelled a strange fruity fragrance emitting from her and after what he'd been through as the thoughts came flooding back, he embraced Kushina fiercely. "…How…do you feel?" Kushina's voice wavered.

Minato wanted to smile and tell her that he was better now that she was here but his voice stuck in his throat. He felt a hand on his cheek and felt brushing away the tears that were falling. He lowered his gaze. "I'll pull through Kushina…" he said, "…I can handle anything if it's for you ok?"

"Oro- that snake face son of a bitch told me…the 'deal' you have with him and that other bastard…Arashi." Kushina stroked Minato's hair and cuddled closer to him and so Minato sat with Kushina cuddled between his legs, her head resting against his heart and he could tell she was trying not to cry. "…you smell a little funny though…" Kushina sat up and then got to her feet. Minato blushed embarrassed. He hadn't bathed in what felt like days and he quickly scooched away from Kushina.

"Ah, sorry…" he said weakly. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes trying to erase those feelings he'd felt when Arashi did those things to him. Physical pleasure….how could he have been prone to that? He felt nothing emotionally except hatred and anger but how come his body…? He grit his teeth, face flushing from the embarrassment.

"Um…" Kushina's voice wavered, "so…you gonna tell me what happened? Or …or not?"

Minato didn't want to tell her what happened but knew she had a right to know. He did his best to give her the clean version and stopped at the part where Arashi was forcing him to have sex for the first time. He paused and Kushina put an arm on his shoulder and he took a deep breath and continued with his tale. After he was finished, Kushina stood up again because she had been sitting and she paced. Minato wondered why she and him were allowed to be so close to each other. She finally just hugged him and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. He was surprised when he felt her soft lips against his and her own tongue teased Minato's mouth open and unlike Arashi who was forceful despite his lips actually being soft not that Minato was comparing… Kushina kissed Minato intensely and Minato pushed Kushina playfully to the ground and leaned over her, kissing her face, neck and wrists.

She smiled and stroked Minato's face, "I want you to know that…you are…the bravest man I have ever met…not even my boyfriend…would do…those things for my sake….thank you Minato and…sorry…I'm so…so-rr…y…sorry…" the tears began falling and she clung to him sobbing quietly just for him to hear and Minato hugged her close.

"It's ok…I said I would….you didn't make me do anything…shh…" he held her while she clung to him trembling and it was rare for Kushina to ever show weakness…Minato knew that this had only happened twice before…once when they were captured and it looked like Minato had been stabbed to death and the second time was when she had almost been raped by some dumb ass ninjas who hadn't even thought of the possibility that Minato wouldn't not slit their throats. Well he didn't but he did leave them with shattered bones.

Minato's ass hurt and he flinched. Kushina noticed and looked at Minato and he smiled weakly at her. "Minato?..."

"Uhn…it's nothing Kushina, just a little…after effect I suppose…" he grinned weakly to her and Kushina lowered her gaze.

Minato heard footsteps with Kushina and they heard the door unlock. Tensing they looked as Orochimaru entered with Arashi and Kabuto. Minato protectively held Kushina closer to him and Kushina could feel Minato's heart beat –strong and defiant despite a little wavering—and Kushina glared at Orochimaru and the others feeling stronger too.

"Oi Minato, bath time~" Arashi grinned, "Lord Orochimaru says if I'm gonna have a pet, I'll need to take care of its needs~"

Minato shivered and funbled for the right words, "W-wait, I thought—I thought that the deal…"

"Lord Orochimaru decides when the deal has been fulfilled, not you," Arashi said calmly. Minato blinked, taken aback by his random shift between happy and calm demeanor.

"No more…" Kushina wavered, "Oh Minato…please…you shouldn't have to endure this…please…I'd rather die than see you in so much…" Minato shushed her gently and gazed into her eyes with a look that made Kushina wonder what happened to the usual klutzy funny Minato…she wondered if the fourth side had come out but he shook his head.

"Alright…" Minato said quietly, eyeing with Orochimaru to show he wasn't scared, "…I'll …go with him…but what about Kushina? Why is she in a dress?"

"She is a lady of the the guest of honor…" Kabuto answered, "if we didn't treat her well, then the contract wouldn't be in motion would it?" Minato stared blankly.

"Wait…it said keep Kushina safe…from harm and stuff…it didn't say, go putting her into fancy black dresses…." Minato said.

"Oh, I let her stay in here with you while you were recuperating," Arashi responded, "but really, she is in a nice room, gets three meals a day and will be getting to use our private hot springs whenever she likes, underground and guarded of course, but I had a little talk and I figured, you'd be more…compliant if you knew that Kushina is being treated well because of you obeying me."

Minato's heart sank. He was glad Kushina was being treated well, he looked at her and she nodded toindicat that he hadn't been lying about those things, but he now knew that he really couldn't fight back. Not at all. He clenched his teeth and got unsteadily to his feet. "…how long…how long do I have to do this…" he asked tiredly.

"That's easy, until we're bored." Arashi flashed a devilish grin at Minato and Minato twitched, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to sock him. Kushina got to her feet flaring but Minato grabbed her by the arm and she looked down startled.

Arashi shivered, excited by the defiant gleam in Minato's cerulean eyes and Orochimaru beckoned to Kabuto. Kabuto nodded curtly and walked over to Minato, unlocking the chain from the wall and handing it to Arashi, tugging Minato along. Minato stumbled forwards taken aback by Kabuto's strength and worked to balance himself. He heard Kushina give a little gasp and gasped when he saw Kushina limp in Kabuto's arms. He felt a tug at his neck and realized that he had no choice but to go with Arashi. Clenching his fists at his side, Minato caculated his speed and ability to rescue Kushina within that short time. He took a deep breath, and then he took action.

With a swift twist,he used his strength to get Arashi with the chain and Arashi felt a fierce kick in the face send him back and Minato whirled and before Kabuto or Orochimaru could react, he ripped Kushina from Kabuto's arms and swiftly swindle kicked Kabuto. Even without his chakra, Minato had been trained by a very wise and rather eccentric female teacher who helped him be dependent on his strength as well…not just chakra. He whirled again and found it difficult to fight with Kushina in his arms. He backed against the wall, panting slightly, as Arashi and Kabuto got up and Orochimaru watched as Arashi and Kabuto closed in on Minato. He'd jeopardized everything. His heart sank. The sudden strength he'd felt was leaving him as he realized that he couldn't escape from this room or them. Maybe solo but now he had Kushina to protect and worry about. He slid down to the ground holding Kushina close. He lowered his head and didn't bother to not tremble. He was terrified, he'd thought that he'd be able to get past Orochimaru…but he couldn't leave Kushina and escape himself. He closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of her being taken from him forcefully. "That was unexpected…" Arashi said coolly, leaning in over Minato. Minato flinched, forcing memories involving Arashi as far back as possible. His heart was beating fast he knew that and Arashi knew it too. He grabbed Minato's chain and tugged it, forcing Minato to a half standing half kneeling position. With one hand wrapped around Kushina, Minato choked, gripping at his collar. "Hand Kushina over to Kabuto….without any funny business…and we won't terminate the deal and kill her…" Arashi said menacingly icy. Minato bit his lip so hard that it bled but although he gave a little start when Kabuto touched Kushina, he forced himself to look at the ground and felt Kushina being taken away from him…again.

"Oh?...it seems Arashi is training you well…" Orochimaru said, and Kabuto was surprised to see he wasn't angry…but amused. "Come Kabuto…we have a mission to tend to… bring the girl back to her room." Minato watched dazed as Kushina was being taken away and he lunged to his feet, only to feel a knee in his stomach and he coughed, feeling himself fly and hit a wall, and gasping, he slid down it. On all fours, struggling to his feet, he felt winded and discombobulated. He heard the door shut behind him and collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"This wouldn't be any fun if you didn't bite," Arashi said, tugging on Minato's chain, "but jokes aside…you really do smell…you need a bath man, seriously." Minato looked at Arashi surprised. He sounded like a typical bratty guy…maybe being with Orochimaru gave him a weird emotional disorder or something Minato reasoned. His face flushed again, he didn't need another reminder.

"Come on, we're going to the bath house, and no funny business got it?" Arashi tugged at Minato's chain and Minato nodded curtly, stumbling to his feet.

"You plan on washing me…?" Minato muttered bitter.

"No," Arashi said.

Minato blinked, "…I can have privacy?"

"Look, I may be unreasonable forceful at times and cocky, but you have been through a lot…speakin of which…how's uh…your ass feel?" Arashi asked cheerfully.

Minato blushed, feeling a little twinge of pain from down low again. "Great, couldn't be better," he snapped.

"Hey, don't get hot headed on me, you were the one that wanted it so bad…" Arashi said coolly, tugging Minato along the hallway as they made their way to the bath house.

"M-me?" Minato fumed, "ME? I didn't want- how can you say that?"

"If I recall," Arashi opened the door and tugged Minato into the building, "You said, 'so good' to me…" he whispered it into Minato's ear and Minato felt his face flush. He stumbled back and Arashi laughed, releasing Minato's chain. Minato looked around for the first time realizing they were in a rather nice little…home? "Since you're my pet…you'll be staying in my home obviously…"

"Surprised you don't sleep upside down like a bat," Minato remarked before he could stop himself. Arashi laughed, startling Minato.

"Ah, I really may just fall for you…" He swiftly pushed Minato down onto his back and then leaned over him, brushing his own brown bangs in Minato's face, "…you're welcome to speak your mind… it's just not fun if you don't say anything except what I want you to parrot…"

"Speak my mind huh?" Minato glared.

"Oh yes, like that, you know..honesty is the best policy," Arashi grinned. He leaned down and Minato knew he was going in for a kiss. Minato wasn't ready for another round of all that and he felt Arashi's strong vice-like grip on his hands, and knew if he resisted Kushina would be in danger. Arashi's lips pressed against Minato's and Minato wished they were Kushina's. He felt Arashi's tongue and was alarmed to feel his body tingle in a way it hadn't with Kushina. No way…I'm not gay! Minato thought panicking. "See Minato…physical pleasure has nothing to do with sexual preference…I mean…as long as your body likes it…you'll feel it…whether you want to…or not…" and Arashi grinned at Minato, pinching Minato's nipples through Minato's shirt. Minato didn't push Arashi off and Arashi got off.

Minato stumbled to his feet and Arashi pointed towards what Minato assumed was the bathroom. "…I may lock the door…" Minato pointed out.

"You must leave the door unlocked, that's an order," Arashi said shrugging. Minato knew that perverted stuff would definently be inevitable. His face blushed and Arashi couldn't help but get urges. "Seriously…just hurry up and shower before I really do change my mind…" Arashi groaned, pushing Minato towards the bathroom. "Look, I promise I won't do anything perverted while you shower ok? Just get going..the perverted stuff will come later, so don't feel too dissapointed ok Mina-chan?" Arashi said. Minato stumbled into the bathroom.

"Wh-what about the collar?" he indicated to the collar.

"Oh…right…" Arashi took the collar off from around Minato's neck. He set it on the counter, detaching the chain and turned to Minato. "Put the collar back on after you're done. Oh and take as long as you like…" he waved his hand dismissively and turned to leave. Minato wished that if he was going to be mistreated…he'd just be mistreated and not be treated well just to be treated bad later. Arashi paused at the door and added on a more mischevious note, "…clean well down there… I want it nice and clean for a fresh-" Minato slammed the door in his face. He heard Arashi laughing as he left down the hallway. Minato slid down the door and sat, gazing at the shower and and then he put his head in his arms, feeling utterly confused and powerless. Arashi…what kind of ninja was he? And why…why would he be nice but rudely invasive at times? Minato's face burned as he thought of the stuff that Arashi was going to make him do later…he was relieved Kushina was receiving fair treatment but Minato shuddered, thinking what if things were different and he had gotten someone who wanted to abuse him under the deal of the keeping Kushina alive. Well…Arashi wasn't exactly an angel…far from it, but at least…it seemed like he was rather…normal. No…Minato concluded remembering the sex toy, no… on second thought…he's a demon… he glowered thinking of what Arashi put him through and anger and humiliation flared. As soon as the deal was done, he was gonna beat Arashi to a pulp. Minato closed his eyes, seeing if his chakra could be summoned. To his surprise, a little chakra was summoned. Minato began to smile, oh…now he had a trump card. The pills and the seal made it hard for Minato to contain the chakra and he could feel a small pain from just the little bit of chakra that he'd managed to summon but it may just be enough for him to escape with kushina.

He heard the door open as he was washing his hair and tensed up, startled. He heard Arashi's voice through the water, "Chill, I'm just leaving you a change of clothes…all black is boring ya know? Well…you'll know where to find me after you're done…" Minato heard the door close again and pulling back the curtain, he saw the door closed, and a different outfit laid out for him. There was even a jacket. No shoes but Minato figured those were probably not something he was allowed to to wear or something.

After changing he grabbed the collar and hesitated. He put it on sighing, and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still wet and he rummaged for a blowdryer. He found one and dried his hair, brushing it with a brush he realized was for him. Well, I guess the pet is taking care of some of his own needs, Minato mused glad that Arashi wasn't treating him like a dog. At least…not yet. Minato fiddled with his bangs while lost in thought. He heard a knock at the door and jumped startled. The door opened and Arashi raised his eyebrows at Minato, "You sure were taking your time, I thought the toilet ate you or something…" Arashi joked. Minato wasn't sure how to handle this weird mood swing thing going on with Arashi. Arashi noted this and sighed, "Ok…I have a more stony demeanor when I'm around Lord Orochimaru and that four eyes dude ok? When I'm home I can just be myself." He shrugged and beckoned to Minato to follow him. "I didn't mean to be so harsh on you," he ran a hand through his hair, which was tied back in a small ponytail, "…it's just..if you didn't have genuine …hatred or fear of me then Lord Orochimaru wouldn't have been so amused as to let me …have fun with you as a forms of entertainment for him until of course, I get bored."

"So…the deal is dependant on you after all," Minato said quietly, "… I don't fear you …hate you…I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to beat you to a pulp…"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mina-chan~" Arashi said, glancing at Minato. "I'm sure you wouldn't care to hear about me either so I won't bore you."

"…I always thought Kabuto was the only one that Orochimaru ever kept by him or …listened to on anything," Minato said, his interest was piqued although he was weary of any sudden advances on Arashi's part.

"Mhhmm…Kabuto is snake-face's favorite," he grinned when he saw a flitted look of surprise cross Minato's face.

"Didn't think I'd call him Lord Orochimaru when he's not around didja?" Arashi snickered. "He knows I call him snakeface, he doesn't care. I have to be polite in his prscense but out of it, I can be my own man," and he thumped Minato on the back with a huge dumb grin on his face that really made Minato confused.

"…What makes you so special to him…?" Minato asked.

"That's easy, it's because I'm the only one with enough power to fight on his level…to kill him essentially…not even Kabuto has that ability," and Arashi beamed at Minato. Minato didn't know whether a treasure or a bomb had fallen into his lap.

"Oh-hoh, interested in me now?" he winked and Minato rolled his eyes.

"You're ability yes, you, not so much." He strode past Arashi and into a kitchen.

"Ouch…harsh man…" Arashi pouted but he bounded over to the table and showed Minato the food that was there. He pulled out a chair and sat down, beckoning to Minato to sit down and eat the small meal of fruit, pancakes and orange juice.

"….This…is for me?" Minato asked taken aback, looking for a dog bowl or something, "Uh…no dogbowl?"

Arashi laughed, "Man, you took it waaay too seriously. NO, of course not ya goof, but I just like seeiing you wear that collar, it's sexy."

Minato felt like punching him and his face flushed but he was glad that Arashi was mainly joking about the pet thing. Mainly. Minato still hadn't forgotten what was going to happen to him. Arashi watched him and Minato said a little stiffly, "…after this…what's going to happen to me?..." Arashi shrugged.

"Dunno… you can cook or help me clean up a bit, an extra pair of hands never hurts…" he said and Minato eyed him to see if he was just yanking his leg but Arashi gave him a confident look. "…I have to make Orochimaru believe that you do in fact hate me…and you are in fact, my pet still, so you do in fact have to do as I say and I do in fact plan on ravishing you~ but…" he held up his hand, "…not right now…you need to eat and well… I suppose you'll just hang out here. I have some work I have to do so that's why I can't play with you right now." He stood up and pushed his chair in. Minato felt his legs be heavy but the smell from the food was alluring but his stomach tightened at Arashi's words.

He was in fact still a plaything for Arashi…in order to keep Kushina out of harms way… The food too…he wasn't sure if the food was drugged or not. He gave Arashi a questioning look and Arashi grinned, "The food has nothing in it…I have to give you your chakra supression pills though…I'll watch you take them before I go, now go on and sit boy, that's an order."

Minato did as he was told and took the pills with the orange juice. His stomach growled and Minato began slowly eating, and he realized that his small amount of chakra was because he hadn't taken the pills in a while. He chewed and swallowed and then asked, "Wait…how long have I been out?"

"Well let's see, you came to us a while ago..you spent 13 days in that room healing and then you were moved to Kushina's where you met me… and well…here we are today…a day later, sitting down and having breakfast," he laughed walking towards the doorway. Minato's heart sank. It'd been over a week…nearly two… and no one knew…Naruto didn't know…that Minato was in danger.

"…So…I'll be living with you from now on?" Minato asked wearily.

"Yep~ I'm your master~" he grinned at Minato giving him a thumbsup.

"Right…" Minato resumed eating, wondering what the heck was going to happen to him. He didn't want to eat or anything but he'd need strength for his escape plan he was brewing and besides…the pancakes were good.

"Well, you amuse yourself and if you get lonely, just call~" Arashi sent a kiss in Minato's direction and Minato popped it with his fork.

"Aww~ you're too harsh Mina-chan~" Arashi pouted.

"Stop calling me Mina-chan, damnit I'm not a girl!" Minato flared, looking away from Arashi.

Arashi leaned against the door way arms folded, and grinned saying, "You're my pet Mina-chan~" and when Minato turned back to retaliate, he was gone. Minato felt awkward in that silence but relieved too. Clean and fed, he felt like he was better prepared to come up with an escape plan. He put the dishes in the sink and then left the kitchen walking into the living room. It was small with a t.v. and some movies. Curious, Minato squatted down and rummaged through the movies. He saw some actually good movies mostly actiony and although he checked, he actually didn't find any porn. He saw the bookshelf and thought maybe there might be some ninja books or something that could help. He was surprised to see Jiraiya's books on their own row. His eyebrows raised, and he smirked. Sinking to the ground with one of Jiraiya's books, Minato couldn't help but think how …weird it felt being here in the moment…when only yesterday around this time…he shuddered and pushed those thoughts away. Kushina…he could still feel her soft kiss on his lips…a sort of repellant against Arashi's. The collar wasn't uncomfortable but it was a little itchy and Minato wondered if Arashi would even know if he just took it off for a few hours. Minato wondered what kind of mission Arashi was doing for snake face right now.

He frowned as he realized that he couldn't leave because that would be jeopardizing everything. He hated feeling useless. Even when he'd attacked Arashi and Kabuto earlier…Arashi still made the deal not expire…Minato didn't like to think of the idea that he may owe Arashi. He looked up at the clock and realized that it was around 3 noon. He blinked surprised beccause he had been reading jiraiya's books to pass the time and hadn't noticed the time going by. He heard the front door click and tensed subconciously as he put the book back on the shelf. He heard soft footsteps and saw Arashi stretching, and walk into the living room. "Ah man~ that job was a bitch…" Arashi groaned, and flomped onto the couch much to Minato's surprise.

"Long day?" Minato asked to be polite.

"Ya got no idea…" Arashi groaned. "Gawd…I just wanna sleep or hibernate…yeah…" He rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes and Minato was surprised to see bags under Arashi's eyes. Minato looked away and tried to rationalize what to do. His eccentric teacher had told him that it's harder to find the good than the bad in people…but to earn their trust through honest methods.

"Even if they've horribly wronged you, if they show signs of their goodness…then nurse that, never overlook the good in people if it means you can help change them…" Minato murmured. If he thought about it, Arashi had been difficult but he'd been…gentle…forceful and Minato's butt felt a little sore still but…Arashi did leave him alone for the day and maybe…maybe he could get Arashi on his side… "Never use people to justify your own means…for your own selfish needs…unless they are willing and you let them know up front…if they're your friends, they'll assist you but you have to gain their trust and make sure to be as honest as you can because sometimes you'll have to be dishonest to do an honest deed…" he muttered to himself, and looked again at Arashi and was startled to see him staring at him. "Ah…"

"What were you saying?" Arashi inquired curious.

Minato scratched his head, "Uh…nothing of importance…just…thinking of the make out paradise books... a quote by the author," he said, indicating to the shelf.

"Oh," Arashi shrugged, and he lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes. There was silence and Arashi opened his eyes to find Minato not in the room. He sat up on the couch and called, "Mina-chan?"

"I'll be there in a sec, I'm in the kitchen," Minato replied. Minato walked back and handed Arashi a cup of tea.

"Ah…you seemed fatigued…it's not good to push your body so far…" Minato said softly.

Arashi was taken aback and took the cup not looking Minato in the eye.

Minato knew that he couldn't forgive Arashi for what he'd done…but the logic behind it made sense even though he had mixed feelings about the conditions he had been forced to follow. Minato sat crossed on the floor by the coffee table and watched Arashi alertly. Arashi set the tea on the table and then stood up.

"..?" Minato gazed at Arashi.

Arashi stretched and then sat next to Minato, who looked a little awkwardly at Arashi, leaning himself away. "You're really…nice…despite what I did to you…" Arashi said quietly.

Minato blushed, trying to forget.

"…Kiss me…" Arashi said softly.

Minato felt himself go numb, "Uh. What?"

"As your master, you are made to obey…so…kiss me…" Arashi leaned in to Minato and Minato reluctantly gave him a light kiss on the lips. Arashi drew back and stared at Minato with a curious look. Minato blushed, feeling awkward.

"What?" Minato mumbled.

"No…I just…I didn't think you'd…" Arashi let his voice trail off and he looked away and Minato found it interesting that Arashi looked deep in thought. Minato's face burned embarrassed and he hastily got to his feet trying to think of a witty remark or something to lighten the atmosphere of this strange calm.

"Uh…do you want more tea?" he finally asked. Arashi didn't respond and Minato scratched his head.

"You know what I want…don't you?…" Arashi said quietly, eyeing Minato. Minato felt the heat rise and he took a few tentative steps backwards.

"Nope…not a clue…" he said, trying to smile innocently.

"Come with me," Arashi said quietly and Minato knew it was not optional. Arashi walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Minato looked at him questioningly but Arashi beckoned him inside. Minato's heart began to beat a little faster and his mind pulled a blank on the reason for why Arashi wanted him in there.

"What?..." He asked baffled but he heard the door shut behind him. Arashi didn't speak but turned to the shower. He then began to take off his clothes and Minato could feel himself blushing from the awkwardness, and his legs were turning to jelly again. "Ah, I shouldn't intrude—really shouldn't…" he fumbled for the door but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"…I've been working a long day…I need to bathe and I want you to bathe with me… the shower is too small but the bathtub should do fine…" Arashi indicated to a nice bathtub that looked more like a jacuzzi…a fancy one. Minato tried to speak but the scene from the day previous came to mind and he knew he'd have to go through "that" again soon. He hadn't realized he was shaking but he was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into an unexpected kiss on the cheek by Arashi. "It's ok…you've got 10 minutes to compose yourself…the bath water needs to warm up and I really do need a nice soak…I just thought it'd be more fun with you in the jacuzzi cuz I normally don't have anyone over you know?" Arashi said grinning good naturedly at Minato and thumping him on the back. "…I want to be all bad ass again and force you but…if you don't want to bathe with me…then you can wait in the room…I won't force you." Arashi walked away from Minato and Minato leaned against the door, feeling relieved and his legs buckled under him and he slid down to the ground and rested his head in his arms. As he thought about it, he realized that it didn't make a difference if he took off his clothes now or later… he was still trying to ajust to Arashi's weird complete behavioral change from yesterday.

Arashi turned on the bath and Minato kept his eyes averted as an instinctive form of politeness. "U-um…" Minato began but at a loss of words for what to say, he lowered his gaze instead.

Arashi splashed into the tub humming a tune to himself and Minato stared at the tiled ground thinking about Kushina. "Oi, pass me the bubble bath, it's under the sink," Arashi asked.

Minato blinked and he did as he was asked. He kept his eyes averted though as he handed the bubble bath to Arashi but Arashi grabbed Minato by the arm, causing Minato to lose balance and Minato was forced to lean in awkardly. "Whoa, hey!"

"Mina-chan~it's no fun without bubbles," Arashi pouted, "please put in the bubble bath for me?"

Minato didn't know what this guy's deal was but he sighed exhasperated and did as Arashi asked. He capped the bottle and glanced without meaning to at Arashi, who was swishing around with his hands, getting the soapy suds to multiply. Minato turned away and went to put away the bottle and Arashi didn't stop him. "Hey, I'm um…going to the room then…." Minato mumbled feeling awkard.

"Sure…sure," Arashi responded airily. Minato turned off the shower that Arashi had left running on. He then left the bathroom as quickly as he could. Pacing in the hallway outside the bedroom door, Minato's heart beat fast as he tried to figure out his jumbled thoughts. He didn't want to go through all *that* again and his face burned just from the thought of what had happened. He remembered blacking out at the climax and he didn't like the way Arashi sized him up like a he was a fat juicy steak.

"What the hell am I going to do…" Minato muttered, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. His blonde hair was about shoulder length and Minato tied it up with a hairtie. Fiddling with his bangs, Minato thought about Kushina. He sighed as he realized that thinking of a flawless—even plausible—escape plan seemed moot. If he killed himself no one would be able to protect Kushina…and she could kill herself too but….Minato shook his head. There was no way he was willing to give his life up that easily. That may be the way of Konoha's ninjas to ensure that enemies don't get important intel, but for Minato, it seemed stupid if there could possibly be another answer. If he and Kushina were cornered together, then they'd have a plan to ensure that the enemy couldn't' get information. OF course, there was always the fact that the Yondaime and Kushina parts lived within Naruto so that Minato and Kushina didn't' have any memories prior to when they woke up 14 years ago. Only Ju-chan who had found them and brought them together had been able to explain things to them. Minato wished Ju-chan could be here now…to help him rescue Kushina. But he knew that Ju-chan was not on his plane…not at the moment.

He felt tired more than anything else. He trudged back and forth in the hallway, unsure of what to do with himself. He calculated how much time he'd have for trying to search for maps of the underground lair inside Arashi's place but he heard the bathroom door click. Looking up he saw Arashi wearing a towel around his waist and he was wiping his face with another. He stopped in the hallway and he and Minato made eyecontact until Minato looked away, not feeling capable of leveling with him. "What are you doing out here?" Arashi asked in a stern tone. Minato's face flushed and he kept his gaze averted.

"… I didn't feel comfortable going in the bedroom…" Minato mumbled. It was only a few seconds but he suddenly found himself toppled to the floor and Arashi sat on Minato's stomach, or rather, he had Minato pinned with his knee and he leaned over Minato, holding his hands so that he couldn't wriggle as much and he gazed in Minato's azure luring eyes that shone with obvious conflict although Minato himself was attempting to pull off poker face.

"You know Mina-chan…" Arashi leaned in and Minato could touch noses with him. He stayed frozen as Arashi leaned in and tilting Minato's chin gently up slightly, he began to kiss Minato fervently. Minato felt that same odd electrifying sensation that he hadn't felt when he was with Kushina and realized what it was. Arashi was using a jutsu on him! That had to be it!... He reluctantly moved his own tongue in response to Arashi's eager probing one rather trying to avoid tongue contact but Arashi knew Minato's weak spots in his mouth and Minato couldn't resist giving a little twitch as saliva began to trickle out of the side of his mouth.

"Mnnng—wai-" Minato protested but already Arashi began to kiss Minato's neck and Minato felt Arashi nip him and his face reddened. "Did you just give me a hickey?"

"MM, so what if I did?" Arashi grinned, "You are my pet Mina-chan…don't forget…" He indicated to the collar around Minato's neck.

"Stop using weird jutsu on me…" Minato groaned, trying to resist Arashi's teasing of his nipples.

"Oh? My jutsu only enhances the dormant desire," Arashi grinned mischeiviously, "you sure hadn't gotten any for a while huh? Hey, could it be that you're still a virgin?"

Minato's face flushed. He'd only ever held hands with Kushina and he wasn't about to tell Arashi that Kushina was actually with another asshole—er fellow… Although his past self had gone all the way…but that was 15 years ago…Minato blushed, wondering if he'd just let loose 15 years worth of pent up desire…he was like any normal guy..when he had to relieve himself he did, but he kept himself busy so it was also true that he actually didn't have much time for jerking off or anything of that nature. Arashi took Minato's silence to mean that he wasn't going to answer the question. Arashi grinned and stroked Minato's cheek. He nipped at Minato's nipples through Minato's unzipped jacket, and paused to hear Minato's little body twitch, hear a quick intake of breath as Minato would put up his border now.

Minato was confused when Arashi pulled away. "Change of plans…I'm gonna get to bed, feel free to sleep on the couch, and if you get scared…you can always sleep with me," Arashi said in a cheerful tone and he backed off Minato and before Minato could respond, had dissapeared into his bedroom where he closed the door with a click. Minato got to his feet, trying to figure out why Arashi suddenly changed his mind – not that he was complaining—and he sank onto the couch, feeling wave after wave of relief wash over him. He wouldn't have to doit. He was safe for now. Minato pulled the blanket he found over him and curled up, falling into a deep sleep and not focusing on the moment but just rest.


End file.
